


Tea & Sympathy

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S05 Drabbles [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Assistant, Developing Friendships, F/M, One Shot, Reader tries to be helpful, Reader-Insert, S05E06, Short One Shot, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You’re only trying to help, but Sherloque makes it very clear he doesn’t need your assistance.





	Tea & Sympathy

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble S05E06

You watch intently as Sherloque Wells searches the construction site for clues while tuning out Iris and Nora having their awkward little mother-daughter discussion about who should do what task.

“Do you need a notepad?” you ask the scruffy man, “A pen? I have them in my bag. Here, let me get-”

“No need, (Y/N), I commit all of my clues and findings up ‘ere.” Sherloque taps his head with his index finger and goes back to surveying.

“Oh… okay. How about a magnifying-?”

Sherloque gives you a look and peers at you through his monocle, implying that he has that covered as well. You look away and sigh.

“I know what it is you are trying to do,” the detective notes, taking a step closer to you.

“What am I trying to do, exactly?”

He laughs. Even Sherloque’s laugh is wholeheartedly French.

“I do not require an assistant on cases,” the man tells you bluntly, “I have worked _tout seul_  for many years, I do not need one now.”

You were only trying to help. Since Sherloque had taken the Team by storm with his exceptional deductions, his suave coolness, and the flawless way he throws in French phrases when he speaks English. You had never met anyone so enigmatic. You look up to him.

You want to impress him.

“I understand,” you say, feeling a little dejected, eyes glued to the pavement under your feet. You go on to mumble, “I guess you wouldn’t accept the tea I made you, then…”

“ _Exusez-moi_?” Sherloque’s ears perk up, while simultaneously appearing like he’d kicked a dog. “ _Du thé_?”

“Yes, would you like some?” Excitedly, you pull out a thermos of specially brewed tea for him, prepared with extra care and attention. You had studied how he likes his tea and replicated the process for today. Sherloque accepts the drink and blows on the liquid before taking a sip. You press your lips together, waiting in anticipation for his reaction. Sherloque’s eyes roll back, and he makes a suggestive noise.

“You made ‘zis?” he asks. You nod quickly in response. “Ah,  _mon Dieu_ , it is excellent!”

“ _Really_?”

“Indeed.  _En fait_ , when this is all over,” Sherloque makes a gesture with his hand, “you must show me your, ‘ow you say,  _steeping_ process.”

“Absolutely, yes, I’d be happy to show you.”

“ _Parfait_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations of Importance:
> 
> tout seul - alone
> 
> Du thé - some tea
> 
> mon Dieu - my God
> 
> en fait - in fact
> 
> Parfait - perfect


End file.
